


Let Me Make It Up To You

by CarmsCat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmsCat/pseuds/CarmsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have a huge argument... But it doesn’t take long for them to make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your kudo's and comments on my other fics. It means a lot and makes me feel more confident when writing fics.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! :)

“Fuck you, Carmilla!” Laura shouted as she slammed the door.

“Cupcake, please... I’m sorry,” the vampire whined.

The couple had been arguing about Danny and her intentions with Laura. In Carmilla’s eyes, Danny’s been nonstop flirting with her girlfriend whereas in Laura’s eyes Carmilla’s just being over the top possessive. It’s a difference of opinion, really. Though this wasn’t the first argument they’d had about the tall girl’s intentions, it was one of their worst.

“You’re sorry? Carmilla, Danny is my friend! Nothing else... In fact I shouldn’t even have to explain that to you!” the tiny human yelled.

The vampire rolled her eyes. “Laura, I’ve told you, I trust you! I just don’t trust Danny!”

“Whatever, I’m going to bed!” the human stated as she walked to her bed. However before she could even get close, she felt herself being pushed up roughly against the nearest wall, with Carmilla’s lips on hers. At first the tiny human was shocked at the contact but almost immediately responded by deepening the kiss.

After a few more moments the pair pulled away for some much needed air. The tension had shifted dramatically. Carmilla looked into her lovers eyes, before gently kissing her again.

“I’m not letting you go to bed mad at me, cupcake,” the vampire whispered into her girlfriends ears as she began to kiss, lick and suck on her neck, earning moans from her girlfriend. The vampire then planted kisses up to her lover’s ear and gently nibbled on her earlobe. “Shall we continue?” The older woman asked.  
Laura just nodded eagerly. That was all the encouragement the vampire needed before she ripped open her girlfriends button up shirt and threw it across the room. She then began peppering kisses all over the tiny human’s body.

“Carm, bed, please,” Laura whispered.

The vampire obeyed her lovers request and pushed her onto the bed. She then scrambled on top of the human and began to roughly paw at her breasts. After a few moments the raven haired woman clamped her teeth around her girlfriend’s hard nipple, tugging at it lightly, flicking her tongue over it a few times and then moving onto the next one. Laura couldn’t help but moan uncontrollably.

Once Carmilla was satisfied with the amount of attention she had given each nipple, she pulled away and straddled her girlfriend. She watched as the tiny human’s chest was heaving up and down, anticipating on what her next move would be.

“Are you wet, Laura?” The vampire purred into her lover’s ear, her hot breath sending shivers down the younger girl’s spine.

“Yes... I’m so wet,” the human admitted with a shy smile.

“Good, I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll forget about the ginger giant and our arguments,” the old woman whispered seductively, earning a moan from Laura, because of her dirty words.

The older woman then began to slowly kiss down her girlfriend’s lower stomach, as she at a snail's pace pulled down her lover’s jeans and underwear. Before Laura could react the vampire wrapped her lips around her lover’s hot core, she slowly began to lick up and down the tiny humans clit, causing uncontrollable moans from the woman beneath her.

“Fuck, Carm... Faster, please... I need you,” the tiny human whined.

The vampire obeyed her girlfriend’s wishes, and started to lick faster, occasionally sucking and gently tugging on her sensitive clit. Whilst she was doing this she made her hands busy by playing with her lovers nipples, and pawing at her breasts.

“Carm, I’m gonna...” Laura whimpered, before her orgasm hit her full force. The vampire just smirked and began to lap up her girlfriends juices.

“You taste so good, cupcake,” she murmured, whilst trailing kisses back up her girlfriend’s body. The human just moaned, her chest was heaving. “So, cupcake, am I forgiven yet?” The vampire whispered into her lover’s ear.

Laura just shook her head. Carmilla pulled away, and began straddling her girlfriend again. She then leant down and pulled out a strap on – not just any strap on – it was Laura’s favourite. “Well, cupcake, let me make it up to you,” Carmilla winked.

The vampire then leant down and kissed her lover passionately, Laura instantly deepened the kiss and their tongues began battling for dominance, their hands were roaming each other’s body. After a few minutes of making out the girls pulled away for some much needed oxygen. Carmilla then sat up again, straddling the younger woman and adjusted the strap on so that it was lined up with her girlfriend’s entrance.

“Ready, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, please Carm... I need you inside me,” the younger girl whined.

The vampire didn’t answer her lover; instead she slipped the dildo inside of her girlfriend. Laura instantly moaned at the contact, which spurred Carmilla on, so her thrusts became faster. The older woman began to slowly trace circles on her lover’s clit with her fingers, gradually speeding up the pace. It wasn’t long before she felt Laura’s walls tightening around the dildo.

“Carm...” was all Laura could breathe out as she hit her climax and came all over the strap on.

Carmilla instantly pulled out, took the strap on off and began to lick Laura’s juices off of it, moaning loudly as she did so. Once the dildo was clean she threw it back under their bed.

“So cupcake, now am I forgiven?” The vampire smirked.

“Yes,” Laura panted.

“Good, let’s get some rest,” Carmilla smiled as she placed a kiss on her girlfriends forehead.

The tiny human immediately snuggled up to her girlfriend, who then wrapped her arm around her waist pulling Laura closer.

“I love you, Carm,” the tiny human sighed contently.

“I love you too, cupcake,” the vampire whispered back.

The girls soon fell asleep in their embrace.


End file.
